This document relates to content presentation.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video, audio, webpages directed to particular subject matter, news articles, images, and other resources are accessible over the Internet. The wide variety of resources that are accessible over the Internet has enabled opportunities for content distributors to provide targeted content items to users. Content items are units of content (e.g., individual files or a set of files) that are presented in resources (e.g., web pages). An advertisement is an example of a content item that advertisers can target for presentation with particular resources. An advertisement can be targeted for presentation with specific resources and/or resources that are determined to match specified targeting criteria, such as targeting keywords.
For example, an advertisement for a florist can be associated with the targeting keywords “red flowers” and “pink flowers.” Advertisements can be selected for presentation when resources that are determined to be relevant to the targeting keyword are provided. For example, when an advertisement is requested to be presented with a search results page that is being provided in response to the search query “pink roses,” advertisements associated with targeting keyword “pink flowers” can be provided. Similarly, advertisements that are associated with the targeting keyword “pink flowers” can be provided when advertisements are requested for presentation with a publisher's web page that includes text matching the targeting keyword “pink flowers.”
Advertisers can associate targeting keywords with advertisements by providing targeting keywords to an advertisement management system that manages presentation of the advertisements. Advertisers can also associate targeting keywords with advertisements by using keyword suggestion tools or other tools that automatically generate targeting keywords for the advertisement based, for example, on content of the advertisement and/or performance of the advertisement when presented with resources relevant to a particular topic. Thus, many different targeting keywords can be associated with a particular advertisement or a group of advertisements in a same advertisement campaign.